battlerealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Necromancer
The Necromancer is a Zen Master belonging to the Serpent Clan. Overview This mysterious, fiendish being must be summoned by the deepest profanity of which the Serpent is capable. He heeds mortal voices only when flattered by the construction of a Necromancer's Throne, a structure beneath which are entombed skulls of the innocent. Afterwards, four strong-willed Ronin must submit to a ghastly ritual sacrifice, in token that the Serpent's strongest bow before his might. Only after this appalling sacrifice of men and materials will the thing called the Necromancer commence his slaughter of the living. If the Necromancer is difficult to summon, he is almost certainly impossible to banish. Disdaining melee combat as beneath his dignity, he prefers to conjure lesser demons from the pits of the damned to slay his enemies. These ordinarily take for as fearless Spirit Warriors. He may also send such spirits into the bodies of the fallen, creating Zombies who know only the raw need to kill. Kenji's Journey Impressed by the sheer number of bodies left in Kenji 's wake, The Necromancer dominates a Dragon town and sending forth a wave of Zombies and Spirit Warriors that threatened to overrun nearby towns. As Shinja is sent to deal with the matter, the master swordsman is both shocked and awed at the power of the Necromancer. The Necromancer then offers his services to the Serpent's son as he conquers the divided land. The Necromancer's dark rites reanimate the fallen, uniting the restless dead with the living under the Serpent's banner. Fawning and obsequious, the Necromancer's true motives are unknown. Battle Gear Trivia *The Necromancer is one of four Zen Masters summoned from a building other than the Keep. The Lotus Brothers are the other three to share this distinction. ** Though a Zen Master (killable by one single Zen Counterpunch), the Necromancer takes one population slot, like a non-hero when players load a saved game or when the Necromancer is obtained by any other means than from the Throne (i.e. initially available or suddenly put into the map in Serpent Kenji's mission to defend Serpentholm) *The Necromancer is recruited if Kenji chooses the Serpent Path. *The Necromancer is one of two Zen Masters with a unique dying animation, the other one is Nightvol. *The Necromancer is the only Zen Master who does not have a limit to how many units he can summon. While Spirit Warriors are capped to three, there are no limits to how many Zombies he can field, provided the Necromancer has the stamina to keep raising them and the player has the means to preserve the previous ones. Quotes (Move) *''"Hmmm..."'' *''"Very well"'' *''"In due time..."'' *''"If you insist?"'' *''"As you will"'' *''"Of course"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"Good"'' *''"Tasty..."'' *''"Excellent!"'' *''"Let's play..."'' *''"Death goes"'' *''"Fresh...meat..."'' Quotes (Kills) *''"Ahhhh.... Nice!"'' *''"Death becomes you"'' *''"Another one down..."'' *''"Soon a corpse!"'' *''"Pleasing..."'' *''"Most... pleasant"'' Gallery Necromancer - Serpent Clan.jpg|Necromancer Concept Art BR_Unlimited_Zombies.jpg|A good demonstration of the Necromancer's innate ability. '' Category:Serpent Clan Category:Zen Masters